Our long term objective is to make available to urologists and specially trained teams of technicians throughtout the world a simple, reliable low- cost macrosurgical vasovasostomy system. Offered in a restockable kit format, the armamentarium would include a vas lumen sizing gauge, a selection of flow through absorable vas stents, micro sutures, and improved vas stabilizing clamp, and two special microforceps. Use of the kit would reduce tissue trauma during surgery and simplify this technically demanding procedure to the extent that it could be performed quickly and with complete reliability without a surgical microscope by personnel other that experienced microsurgeons. Popularization of the vasectomy as a highly reliable birth control method with excellent chances of reversibility and a marked decrease in costs would be a direct result. Population control in areas of the world where vasectomy is culturally unpopular would also benefit by a simple, reliable, low-cost method of vasectomy reversal. Phase I animal studies conducted at the University of Washington have led to approval of a study of 195 human subjects which will establish the effectiveness and potential benefits offered by our system of devices.